1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel cap integrated aperture type fuel door structure, and more particularly, to a fuel cap integrated aperture type fuel door structure capable of opening and closing a fuel inlet using a plurality of moving panels formed in a lens and having an aperture shape.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a fuel inlet of a vehicle is provided with a fuel door 2 opening and closing a space in which the fuel inlet 1 is embedded and a fuel cap 3 closing the fuel inlet 1 in order to prevent outflow of a fuel, as shown in FIG. 1A, FIG. 1B, and FIG. 1C.
The fuel door 2 is provided with a locking device 4 operated by a cable or an actuator signal and a hinge device 5 allowing the fuel door 2 to open the space depending on the operation of the locking device 4.
However, since a space in which the locking device and the hinge device are mounted has been required in a fuel inlet according to the related art, there was a limitation in a position at which the fuel inlet is formed.
In addition, in the fuel inlet according to the related art, at the time of supplying oil, the fuel cap should be rotated to be separated from the fuel inlet, which is troublesome.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.